dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Timespace Rift at Night!
Plot Old Man Trunks remembers when the Kagejin attacked Frieza and remembers something that Naraku told him. He tells that its not just knowledge and DNA, but also half of his Frieza's power is also placed in the offspring as states that Yukirieza's Base form maybe be an amalgamation of Frieza's True and 1st Nightmare Form. Goku goes on to say that he believes Yukirieza's desire to follow his own footsteps and not his father's and offers to use his wish should his team to make Yukirieza's wish in additions to prevent him from every becoming evil. Yukirieza smiles at him and thanks to him for his kindness as he looks forward to facing off against Goku when the main fights of the tournament begin. He walks back to his room as Goku wishes him luck and throws him a capsule - telling him that he might find it useful. Yukirieza enters the room and proceeds to continue his training with Guitar until the day begins to come to an end. Yukirieza remembers the capsule and decides to take a look at by activating it and it reveals a table with a cup and kettle on it. Guitar recognises it as the "famed" Ultra Divine Water as another symbol directly below that "Kami" symbol. Guitar tells Yukirieza of the Ultra Divine Water, but also states that it smells different to the one that Goku drank. Old Man Trunks reveals that it has been altered to give the drinker the power of their most powerful form while in their base form unleashing their hidden potential at its max. Yukirieza proceeds to drink it without hesitation causing immense pain from the poison as a launch electric aura of ki explodes from his body. Old Man Trunks tries to intervene, but Yukirieza tells him not to help him as he grows to the height of Final Form Frieza before a massive explosion feels the room. Yukirieza is standing still as he looks down at his hands before proceeding to transform using Super Evolution. He states that he is going to remain in the form as he returns to the training field to image train for the rest of the night. Everyone else goes on to have dinner to end the night with Guitar deciding to go meditate before going to bed. The hooded figure is spotted by Bulma and she follows her - as she goes off to Floor 4 and hides inside the asteroid. Three Dark Namekians kneel before the hooded figure as she identifies them as Bibra, Vic, and Tanta. She discusses the events of the tournament asks if they collected enough energy from the 100-Team Challenge Round and the first half of the Redemption Round. They confirmed that they did harvest enough energy as they each hold out an energy absorber that seems have become red in colour. She takes the energy absorbers and tells them to get more as she leaves the area. However, Bulma prepares to leave the area - she is grabbed by Bibra who tells her that he could hear her footsteps in the and throws her to the ground after threatening to end her if she breathes a word of anything she heard to anyone. As Bulma gets up to walk away - she immediately feels a sharp pain as Bibra has thrusted his hand into her back - killing her as he tells Vic that he wasn't willing to take the chance. Trunks begin to worry about Bulma, however, Vegeta tells him to get rest as he believes she'll return later at night. Sometime later; Bulma has seemingly been revived and has been genetically modified as she looks in the mirror to see the sclera of her left eye jet-black. Appearances Characters *Old Man Trunks *Yukirieza *Goku *Guitar *Bulma *Ésora *Bibra *Vic *Tanta *Vegeta *Trunks *Bibra Locations *Floor 5 *Floor 4 Transformations *Super Evolution Category:Fanga